I'll Be Home for Christmas
by Nessiegirl
Summary: This is one of my favorite stories about Christmas! Has other characters in it too. I hope you come see it. I'ts not my story, but it's not available anymore.


I'll be home for Christmas...

**By Twinpint**

The Son household was a picture of Christmas tidings. The living room was crowded with boxes of ornaments and cheery decorations, while a small radio sent holiday music mingling in the air with the scent of a meal fit for kings. From the kitchen could be heard a quiet humming, as Chi-Chi sang along with the music under her breath.

Goten was out looking for a tree, picking the perfect one out of the forests and slicing it down to become a festive marker of the season. Chi-Chi sighed softly at that thought. Once, she had gone with Gokou and Gohan to get a tree, riding on Gokou's Kin'toun with Gohan secure in her lap, Gokou's powerful arms encircling them both. Times had changed, though... Gokou was gone, taking his own life once more to benefit the masses, but Gohan was coming home, bringing Videl with him. 

Chi-Chi pulled the last of her culinary creations from the oven and allowed a small smile to grace her features. She never felt happier then when she was doing something so productive as cooking a meal for her family.

She walked into the bedroom she had shared with Son Gokou for so many years, leaving the food to cool (or warm in the oven) while she got dressed. Yes, she shared this room with Gokou... But how many times had he been away? How many times had he been gone... Fighting, dead, sparring with someone or other on the other side of the globe? How many times had she sat in bed, listening for his footsteps and the creaking of the door as he entered at some ungodly hour of the morning?

It was more times than she cared to remember.

Looking into her full-length mirror, Son Chi-Chi let her hair down from the tight bun she had it wound in and sized herself up as it framed her face. She was no young woman, anymore. She slipped off her household dress, and pulled on a red, long sleeved dress that slimmed her hips and made her waste look thinner than it really was.

She wondered why she bothered dressing up. Even when he was alive, her looks had never really mattered to Gokou, and now that he was dead.... She knew Gohan and Goten would always love her for herself... She was their mother, after all.

Chi-Chi was brushing out her hair when the phone rang, jolting her out of her thoughts. She walked over and answered it. "Mushi Mushi, Son household..."

"Kaasan? Hey, it's Gohan!"

Chi-chi's eyes lit up. "Gohan-chan! When will you and Videl get here? The food is getting cold!"

Momentary silence. "Er, Kaasan, gomen.... but we can't make it...Videl's been invited to a last minute party, and she just _has_ to go..."

Chi-Chi blinked, then sighed. How could she have hoped to make Gohan come? She was being selfish. No, her son was grown, with a loving wife of his own, and they had their own lives to live. "Er... Of course it's alright, Goten and I will have a nice Christmas together..."

Goten chose that moment to come running into the room. He had donned an old tuxedo, one that was a little to big for him, and made him look like a black-haired penguin. "Kaasan!" He said breathlessly, smiling at her with that adorable smile of his, so much like Gokou's it made his mother's heart break. "Trunks-kun and I are gonna go out to a Christmas party, okay? I love you! I'll be back before midnight, the tree's in the living room...Baibai!"

Before Chi-Chi could say much of anything, the door slammed shut and Goten was gone.

"Kaasan?" Gohan asked again from the phone reciever.

"Oh.... Yes, Gohan-chan?"

"I'm really sorry... I have to go, or we'll be late... I'll see you tomorrow, at Christmas dinner!"

"Of course. Sayanara, Gohan."

"Sayonara!"

Click.

"That's it, then..." Chi-Chi sighed, surprised at the tears she was blinking back. The Christmas music that had seemed so festive seemed to mock her now... An old, widowed mother of two, spending her first Christmas alone.

There had always been someone for her. Sometimes Gokou was there, sometimes he wasn't. Gohan was always nearby, and when Goten was born he usually stayed home for all holidays.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes for a moment. It had to happen eventually.

Back in the living room, the dark haired woman checked the Christmas tree's stand and began unboxing ornaments. The house seemed so empty without the laughter of her children, or the smile of her husband. She struggled not to cry.

Her hands fell on a small, round ornament. It was a picture, it's frame bordered in red velvet hearts. Inside was a picture of Gokou, herself curled in his arms. They were on Kin'toun, hovering in front of their house. Gokou was flashing a peace sign, and Chi-Chi could see a light in her eyes that was dim, now. She looked at it sadly, taking in the lines of her younger self with a soft sigh. She and Gokou had seemed so perfect for each other back then, she had been swept off her feet by his accomplishments, by his looks and his smile. She couldn't remember when the picture had been taken... Sometime before Gohan was born.

She hung it on the tree.

An hour passed, and night fell. Chi-Chi lit a fire in the fireplace and finished decorating the tree. By now it was a portrait of her life, blue and green lights blinking amongst the hand-painted ornaments and heirlooms, trinkets passed down from her father and creations of both her sons.

Chi-Chi walked back to the kitchen, staring at all the food that would go to waist. Well, she could save some of it, but it wouldn't be the same.....

She covered the cassaroles with lids and placed them in the refrigerator, taking a tiny portion of one for herself, then sat down at the otherwise empty table, trying not to look at the empty seats, empty places, empty house.

As she began to eat, a knock came from the front door. Chi-Chi looked up, surprised and a little scared. Who would call at this time of the day, on Christmas eve? She stood up and walked over, opening the door cautiously.

"Kaasan!" Chi-Chi gasped as Gohan, Videl, and Goten shouted in unison. She couldn't help herself- the pent up tears of frustation and loneliness let themself out as she hugged everyone there.

"Come in, come in! I'll heat up the food.... What about your parties?" She managed to ask through the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Goten smiled crookedly. "It was the same bash. I saw Gohan, he saw me, and we realized you were alone, so we all came home!"

Nodding, Gohan hugged his mother again. "Kaasan, there's nowhere else in the world I'd rather spend Christmas then right here with you." From over his shoulder, Chi-Chi could see Videl and Goten nodding in agreement.

Chi-Chi began crying agian, until Videl walked into the kitchen and began warming the food. At that point, Chi-Chi took over, in control of her emotions once more.

"I always make too much food..." Chi-Chi apologized as she offered fourth helpings of her massive number of dishes to her guests.

Videl grinned at Chi-Chi's modesty. "Chi-Chi, with Saiya-jin around the house, you need all the food you can make!"

Goten waved his fork, innocently proving her point. "May I have some more?" Everyone laughed.

Chi-Chi beamed. "You can have all you like."

Moments later, a second knock sounded at the door. Gohan looked up in surprise, preparing to get up, but Chi-Chi stood instead. "I'll get it, Gohan-chan!"

She walked out of the room and to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open. A man stood there, tall, muscular, and wearing a red suit lined with white fur. Huge brown boots covered his feet, and a white beard and a red hat topped his looks off.

Chi-Chi stared, then looked into the man's eyes. The man's _familier_ eyes... Familier, smiling, innocent eyes.

He pulled off the beard and hat, and for the first time, she noticed his halo, as spikey black hair fell down into place, framing the sweet smile on his face.

"G...Gokou-san!!"

"Merry Christmas, Chi-Chi!"

Chi-Chi took in the contours of Gokou's face like a starved child, staring into his eyes and drinking in his adorable smile. She flung her arms around him, and he kissed her.

Gohan and Goten walked into sight, and stared at their mother kissing someone who looked remarkably like Santa.

Chi-Chi pulled away, but didn't let go of her husband's arm. "TOUSAN!" The boys cried, shocked and surprised beyond belief. They both dashed forward, and Gokou found himself being smothered with hugs.

"Why are you here?!"

"HOW are you here?!"

"I missed you so much!"

"There's still some food left!"

Gokou laughed, and scratched the back of his head. "I pestered Dende-sama untill he let me come down for a day. It's not much, but I just had to be with you guys..." He slid his arm over Chi-Chi's shoulder and led her into the house. "Is there any food left? I haven't had homecooking in _years!_"

Chi-Chi laughed, then cried, then served Gokou all the food he could eat.

That night, Chi-Chi fell asleep in Gokou's arms, curled up in front of the fire. The room was filled with the soft breathing of her family, Videl and Gohan on the couch, and Goten stretched across a chair, issuing saiya-jin sized snores. She realized, as sleep was taking over her mind, that no matter what could happen over the years to come, she would never be truly alone.

Gokou would always be there, for everyone.


End file.
